Lacy Knickers Shop
by remuslives
Summary: Bill runs into Hermione while shopping. Short and fluffy. Birthday fic for WeasleyForMe.


**Happy belated birthday WeasleyForMe! Hope you like this.**

Bill sighed as he searched aimlessly through yet another boring store. If only he knew what he was looking for, this would go much quicker. He'd searched through nearly all of Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade before settling on a gift for Remus.

He had originally planned to buy the old werewolf a new book or something along that line. But then he walked passed The Three Broomsticks and couldn't resist a quick pop in. Then, he started picturing Remus and Tonks out on their anniversary honeymoon; a new book would be the last thing on his mind. A good stiff drink, _that_ could lead to a good time. So, Bill had decided on a nice big, overpriced bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky; something that the Lupin's would never spend money on themselves.

Four hours later and Bill was still at a loss on what to get Tonks. He was almost resolved to address the liquor to both of them, when he quite literally ran into someone.

"Oomph!" Bill held his stomach. The little brunette had fallen over, taking him with her and ended up landing a hard elbow right in his abdomen. "I'm so sorry." He sat up, pulling the elbow that seemed attached to nothing but mounds of curly hair. "Hermione?"

"Hi Bill." She let him pull her to her feet and bent to retrieve her bags from the floor. "It's been a while."

"It has." He picked up a scrap of black lace. He lifted it high and stretched it out, his eyebrows rising along with his overactive imagination.

"Oh!" She snatched the knickers from his grasp, stuffing them in a tiny red bag. Her cheeks turned a pretty rose color.

Bill couldn't resist a smirk. "Nice."

"Well they aren't mine," she retorted in her most offended tone of voice.

"Really? They look about the right size." He made a grab at the bag, but she moved it quickly away.

"They're for Tonks. For their anniversary."

"Well, they're really for Remus then." He had always enjoyed teasing Hermione, it was too easy to get a reaction.

"If you choose to look at it that way," she huffed, avoiding his eyes. Irritated, she attempted to cross her arms, drawing his attention to a second small, red bag.

Bill nibbled his lip until he caught her eye. "So, what's in _that _bag?"

"What?" she squeaked, throwing her arms behind her back.

"What else did you get from the Lacy Knickers Shop?" He made to reach around her, but she managed to sidestep him.

"I don't know what you're on about." He grinned as she tried to sound indignant. "Well, it was lovely running into you again Bill. But, I really must be going."

"Not so fast, love." He slipped an arm around her waist, capturing her gently. He had only intended to snatch away the bag and peek inside. However, plans changed when she spun in his arms and put her palms to his chest, bags sliding to the crook of her elbows.

Hermione blinked long lashes at him over suddenly smoldering eyes. Bill's gaze was drawn to the white of her teeth nibbling on her lip.

"Bill," she whispered.

"Y-yes?" The word stuck in his throat.

His heart started to pound erratically when she reached one delicate finger up to stroke his cheek. Her other hand slipped behind him and curved around the back of his neck, drawing him closer. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," he whispered.

He couldn't help the sigh that escaped him when their lips touched.

How long had he admired this young woman? How long had he yearned to wrap her in his arms? Well, truth be told, about ten minutes. He was just pulling her in closer when she lightly danced out of his reach with a grin.

"Wait. What? Where are you going?"

She laughed, "Home."

Bill stood frozen watching her leave. "Wait, Hermione! What's in the bag?"

She spun to smile at him once more. "Come by Saturday and maybe you'll find out."

Bill, jaw hanging open embarrassingly, watched her Apparate out. He wasn't aware of how long he stood there before a little girl's giggle brought him back around.

Shaking his head, he headed to a different shop with a whole new idea for anniversary gifts.

**Thanks for reading! Please make my day and review.**


End file.
